The Separatists
The Separatists were a group conquering organization founded by Dogbert14 in early 2006 under the alias Count Confusion. They became scattered and inactive in early 2007. Their legacy remains as being the most organized, deadly conquering organization to have ever existed on bungie.net, due to the 50+ groups they have conquered. Beginnings Dogbert14, under Count Confusion, made an announcement in The Classifieds announcing a "Separatist Movement" against all Elite-themed groups. Guardian Hunter saw the ad and quickly alerted The Sangheili Council who almost immediately warned the Elite community in general. The Elite community took the threat of The Separatists very seriously. It was gaining members fairly quickly. Some were spies that were one of the few that were accepted into the group; The Separatists were being bombarded with membership requests from members of the Elite community hoping to somehow get in and find out exactly what they were planning. One member of many major Elite groups, MAST3R Y0DA (who was really Dogbert14), suggested a “diplomatic resolution” to the war, such as peace talks. Demon slayer 116 agreed. One member of the Elite community reported The Separatists, who were planning on hiring a hacker to do their dirty work, to Achronos, who promptly deleted all but one thread in the group. Everyone who was in The Separatists received a one month ban while Count Confusion received three. Most members in The Separatists left following this event. However, the war was not over yet. Count Confusion warned Demon slayer 116 that it would continue. Soon after The Separatists were ripped apart and deleted by Achronos, their defeat was celebrated in Elite groups such as the Covenant Elite Community, TSC and Elites of War. However, Achronos was angry at the Elite community and The Separatists for their actions. During the one week Separatist battle, over 25 members were lost in some major Elite groups such as CEC and Elites Of War. Internal arguing John_117 founded the Spartan AECA to help the Seps. Codename X7 joined and was quickly promoted. However, problems began to arise when Codename and John called themselves the new leaders of the Movement. After a month of arguing, John became inactive and Codename stated to CC that he was starting a new "Movement" to help the Seps, called The Spartan Supremacists. During this time CC was inactive. He realized that he could let the Sups do all of his work for him. He allowed the Sups to be destroyed and offered no aid. At this time there were several major groups lead by CC. The war continued with several Elite groups being destroyed. The Elites and their few allies knew who was in charge and where to hit them. However, such an easy war could not last. A Turn For The Worst A mysterious conqueror known as Viggy showed up. He took out almost all the major Sep groups within 2-5 hours, using a fake website requiring Community members to enter their account information. He claimed to do this to avenge the fallen elite groups. However, he in no way destroyed the Seps. His actions caused much trouble for the Elites. His attack only resulted in driving the Seps deep underground. In addition to that they had created a group that had a random, unrelated name, and every Sep member had created an untraceable alternate account to join it with. This made them nearly impossible to find without an insider. Confusion's Departure and Apprentice Dogbert, under CC, announced to the Community that he was leaving bungie.net in a few weeks due to tiring of the war. However, he claimed that he had already made a successor to continue the Movement - "one that you all trust." For weeks, the Elite groups searched for CC's "apprentice" and were determined to find him. CC left bungie.net (though he truly didn't, as he was really Dogbert14). Dogbert14, under MAST3R Y0DA, shocked everybody by announcing that he was in fact CC's successor and that he would have several more groups under his control. However, more internal affairs occured within the Seps. Though some Seps supported the idea of a former Elite fanatic leading them, which gave them a former insider's outlook, many others didn't. They claimed that Y0DA was not the true apprentice and that he had been lying to them the entire time. Dogbert14 temporarily brought CC back to tell the Seps that Y0DA was in fact the apprentice, and to obey him. Though this silenced most of opposing Seps, some, like MASTER YODEL, rebelled against Y0DA, though this did not succeed. Several Elite groups, most notably The Evil Council fell under Y0DA's control. After the Seps' secret base of operations was discovered, Y0DA conquered a group called Isengard and used it as the new base. However, this was not a legitimate takeover because Isengard was a group controlled by Dogbert himself under the unknown alt Saruman Lee; it was done to establish a new base for the Seps. In retrospect, inventing this "turning point" in the war would initially appear to be pointless, as Dogbert remained in control of the Seps. However, it was in fact done to create turmoil and distrust in the Elite community; after all was said and done, several members of the Elite community believed that if a supposedly loyal member like Y0DA could switch sides, anybody else was capable of doing the same thing. Defeat Dogbert14 became tired of conducting the war. As a result, both Y0DA and the Seps became severely inactive. In 2007, Iamthey, one of Dogbert's accomplices who knew Dogbert's identies, exposed Dogbert, providing the Community with ample proof of his involvement. Though this temporarily damaged Dogbert's reputation, most of the Community did not care much due to the Seps' declining activity. Dogbert broke away from the Seps, destroyed Isengard, and provided the Community with crucial Separatist information, which included their strategies and how to hit them the hardest. With the Seps now leaderless, with no effective successors to take Dogbert's place, and all of their assets leaked, they fell apart and became scattered. Dogbert's information ensured that if they ever decided to regroup, they would be destroyed quickly. In mid-2007 Dogbert attempted to access CC's account for nostalgia, only to discover that Viggy, at some point after Dogbert abandoned the account, took it over. However, Viggy, for reasons unknown, never used it at all. All of Dogbert's aliases, as of 2010, have been automatically deleted due to inactivity. Structure and Leadership Count Confusion was the de facto leader of the Separatists, with virtually all members being fanatically loyal to him, some calling him "the Father" among other titles that have since been forgotten. John 117 and Codename X7 claimed leadership after Confusion's first defeat, allowing Confusion to remain as an advisor, but were unsuccessful after the rest of the group noticed that Confusion's strategies were more effective than John 117 and Codename's. After Confusion resumed his leadership, he allowed Codename to remain as a leader due to the fact that they got along in his and John 117's group. The latter, whom Confusion did not like or get along with, was not allowed re-entry into the Seps, let alone a leadership position. John became a Spartan Supremacist leader instead. Persons of Interest Dogbert14: Dogbert was the one who began the conflict and orchestrated it with his aliases; Count Confusion, MAST3R Y0DA and The Noobinator. Viggy: Conquered several Sep groups. MASTER YODEL: Helped the Seps and Sups a lot. Also claimed leadership of the Seps after Confusion's "departure", but failed to assert control. John_117: Founded new Sep group and claimed leadership, but was inactive. Codename X7: Sep and Sup leader. SALOME5 X: Sup leader. Hotshotesquire: Accomplice of Dogbert's who knew his secret. Iamthey: Dogbert's second accomplice, who later turned on him, ending the war. Recorded allies *Spartan Council Alliance *The Spartan Supremacists *The Spartan Overrunners *Spartan MJOLNIR Mark VII *Spartan Supremists AECA *Spartans R Us *Gods among men *The Hell Jumper Army *The Spartan Force 911 (not confirmed) *The Spartan Army *The Spartan CASH *Lost Spartans *Spartan AECA *Human Senate United *The Spartan 3s *The Spartan Soldiers *The Last Spartans *Spartan Battle Tactics *Op Spartans Download Recorded targeted groups *Elites Of War *The Court of Chedalot *Covenant Elite Community *The Grunt Army *Broken Flames *Contubern um *Master Elites *Fire of Tru7h *The Evil Council *High Charity *Heretic Armada *The Elite Armada *The Elite Force 0007 *The Covenant Senate *Sangheili Honor *The Experts *The Sangheili Council *Sangheili Union *Sangheili Productions *Council of Concordance *Sangheili Uprising *Sangheili Underground *Elites of High Charity *CGJSA *The Covenant Exiles *Covenant Elite Supremecy *Wonderland Rabbits *Council of Hell *The Arbiter Warriors *Hells Snipers *The Elites Reborn *Sangheili Masters *Sangheili Partership *The Unified Core Category:Bungie.net Category:Bungie Community